Nuestra historia
by angelo della morte 12
Summary: Rose es una dhapir un poco mucho alocada pero todo cambiara cuando conozca a la persona que deba proteger. Un sexy moroi ruso llamado Dimitri. El no es de romper reglas pero el cambiara al conocer a Rose
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Mi nombre es Rose Hathaway mi mejor amiga es Vasilisa Dragomir, la princesa Vasilisa es la ultima de su linaje. Antes Lissa ,como le gusta que le digan, tenia una familia perfecta osea una madre modelo entre la realeza, un padre generoso y un hermano guapo e inteligente. Pero todo cambio cuando Eric y Rhea sus padres y su hermano Andre murieron en un accidente automovilistico.

Ella no estaba en aquel auto por mero capricho mio. Digamos que aquel dia no tenia ganas de hacer el viaje por eso ese dia Lissa se quedo conmigo en la academia San Vladimir. Bueno esta historia parece normal pero se acabo os corto el rollo humano. Lissa es un vampiro bueno es un moroi del espiritu.

En el mundon existen dos clases de vampiros una buena y una mala. Los vampiros buenos se los denomina moroi ellos controlan uno de los cinco elementos, tierra, agua, fuego, aire y espiritu. El ultimo elemento es muy raro muy pocos moroi tienen ese elemento y casi ninguno puede controlarlo. Unos usuarios del espiritu tienen junto a ellos un shadow-kiss quien los ayuda a eliminar la oscuridad. Pero otros usuarios no tienen tanta suerte ellos se transforman en strigoi para escapar de la oscuridad.

Los stigoi son los vampiros malos ellos se alimentan de sangre moroi. Hay dos formas de ser un moroi una es matar a alguien o ser transformado. Los strigois son dificiles de matar pero para matarlos estamos los dhapirs.

Nosotros los dhapirs somos hijos de morois y humanos aunque actualmente casi todos somos hijos de morois y dhapirs. Tenemos la fueza de un moroi pero no nos molesta el sol y no nos alimentamos de sangre.

BUeno aqui traigo una historia nueva. Los personajes son de Mead.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Me gire hacia Lissa ella estaba sentada en su cama en nuestra habitacion. Ella miraba un albun de fotos las fotos eran de antes del accidente. Eso fue hace tres años.

-No fue tu culpa Lissa- Negando los sentimientos de culpa que habia en ella los podia sentir levemente por el vinculo.

Lo bueno del vinculo era que yo sentia muy levemente las emociones de ella. Yo no mori y vovi como pasaba generalmente con los shadow_kissed. Ella no me regreso ala vida, ella me curo cuanto me fragture cuatro costillas. No fue grave pero Lissa me curo. Esas costillas me las fracture en un entrenamiento. Digamos que tuve una fea pelea con un guardian yo me fracture las costillas y el se fracturo el brazo y la pierna. La pelea termino en empate.

-Lo se pero, pienso que tendria que haber estado ahi -estaba diciendo pera la corte de golpe.

-Te recuerdo que las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable.-Dije -el hubiera no existe me entendes Lissa no existe no te lamentes por eso.-

-Lo se.-Dijo sonriendo tristemente atravez del vinculo la senti triste y agradecida que siempre estuviera ahi. -Que paso con mi amiga Rose?. Ella no daria tal discurso. Rose se que estas adentro espera yo te salvare- Medio bromeo medio canto. Ella adoraba la parodia de frozen de si hacemos un muñeco'vudu'. A mi tambiien me encantaba esa parodia.

-Jajajajajaja. Que graciosa no puedo de vez en cuando decir algo inteligente?-Pregunte indignada.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Salte asustada pensando que era un ataque pero en mi apuro me enrede con quien sabe que y cai cara ala alfombra.

-Auch. Eso dolio- dije levantandome del piso.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Esta bien Rose?- Pregunto preocupada.

- No. Por supuesto que si Liss tranquilisate.- Dije a ver que se la creyo.

Nos fuimos hacia el gran salon hoy seria la prueba final para terminar de graduarme. Los morois ya la tuvieron pero ahora nos tocaba a los dhapirs.

TRES HORAS DESPUESSS.

Me reuni con algunos novatos.

-Hey eddie como te fue?- Le pregunte a uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Bien fue facil- Dijo sonriendome - Solo habia un strigoi despues del puente.-

- La mia fue dificil eran dos tipos y si que dieron pelea.- Dije riendome.

Empesaron a llamar a los dhapirs para hacernos las marcas. Diriji mi vista a las personas en las tribunas. Entre ellas vi a Lissa junto a Christian Ozera. El chico tenia mala reputacion por que sus padres se transformaron voluntariamente en strigoi. El es buen chico. Ama a Lissa.

Al principio no me llevaba bien con el pero un dia conversamos y acordamos una tregua por el bien de Lissa. Desde ese momento se puede decir que somos ¿amigos?. Segui viendo alas personas y de repente vi a mi madre la guardiana Hathaway.

Eso me puso los nervios de punta yo y mi madre no nos llevabamos muy bien osea ella me dejo para que me crie la academia.

PERDONEN POR ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA Y LA TARDANZA.

LOS PERSONAJES DE MEAD


End file.
